


Fury

by Catzooa



Series: Insanity's Reality [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Completed, Elves, Fantasy, Magic, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: Jaxion is a short elf banker in society with his friend (wolf) Shade, but what'll happen when this smart man loses his job? What does he do when he unjustly lost it to the hands of a thief? Does he get revenge, or does he lose? Read on to find out!Rated Teens and Up due to gore.Use the Entire Work button because chapters are very short.The cover has been done by a good friend of mine called Nightshade.Cartara and Jordank majorly helped me with the editing.Cartara: https://www.wattpad.com/user/CartaraJordank: https://www.wattpad.com/user/jordank3530 .
Series: Insanity's Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868917





	1. Cast of Characters

Jaxion Micheal Shawn: A male 5'5'' white skinned, silver-eyed elf with long, braided, mid-back length silver hair. He is a very well off banker that loves cooking.

Shade: A large, black, female gray-eyed wolf that is the best friend and pet of Jaxion.

Jonathan Fluteise: A male 6'6'' white skinned elf with shoulder length straight black hair and blue eyes. He is a very rich costumer.

Salair Schan: A male 6'5'' white skinned elf with light blue below the shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes. He is a detective.

Ethan Sal: A male 7'1'' white skinned elf with ear length dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He is a detective. 

Mike: A male 6'3'' white skinned elf with to the ears length black hair and silver eyes. He is the Bank's boss.

John: A 5'4'' white skinned elf with mid-back length brown hair and blue eyes. He is the Bank's manager.


	2. The Crystal

Jaxion was counting the day's earnings for the bank after putting away the last person's account when one last customer walked in. He put down his counting, moving his long braid back onto his back with it hitting the middle as always, and making sure to mark where exactly he was before going to the counter to greet the customer. "Hello, Is there something I can do for you?"

The costumer looked around before looking down and locking his blues eyes with his unprepared for shock ones smiling just as politely as Jaxion before responding. "Yes, of course there is something." He reached into his black leather jacket and pulled out something with a metallic sheen, when it was completely taken out he opened his palm so it laid flat on his hand. It was an extremely rare crystal! The crystal was a few inches in length and almost an inch in diameter, roughly cut into a dimensional diamond-like shape and glowing slightly with the dark silver metallic sheen reflecting its surroundings.

Jaxion's silver eyes had widened quite widely and his mouth was agape slightly before he closed it and regained his composure. "Would you like me to put this in safe-keeping sir? If you don't have an account or wish for a new one I can make it for you." His voice was slightly excited, he had never seen such a rare crystal! It had to be worth hundreds, no, thousands of water crystals! The costumer kept smiling and nodded his head, placing the crystal on the counter. Jaxion reached his hands out carefully but stopped before touching it, watching the costumer for an answer.

"I have an account. Jonathan Fluteise." Jaxion nodded before quickly and carefully picking up the crystal in a firm but not to hard grasp, hurrying over to the storage bank and looking for the account. He found it and opened the storage bank for Jonathan, depositing the crystal in and shutting it, securing the account before he went back to the counter.

"Your crystal is safe in your storage bank now." Jonathan nodded his thanks and left, leaving a slightly shaken Jaxion to finish counting the bank's earnings.


	3. Cooking For Shade

After everything was taken care of and the bank closed Jaxion went home to his tree, a very large jungle tree that was bigger on the inside with many floors thanks to modern construction magics. The perfect harmony of technology and nature in the form of expanded tree homes, such beauty! He went to the door and pressed his hand against it. The scanner opened the door, sliding up into the tree and closing behind him, letting him in saying, "Welcome home, Jaxion." He headed straight to his kitchen where Shade, his big black wolf, was lying down in front of the fridge. She turned her beautiful light gray eyes to him, barking happily and bounding up to him.

"Time for dinner?!" she asked, wagging her tail excitedly and looking up at him.

He chuckled before responding, "Yes Shade, I'll start making dinner now."

"Yay!" She raced to the fridge, looking back at Jaxion when she reached it and turned around running full speed back at him, skidding to a stop and panting before the amused elf.

"Well you're quite excited for dinner today. Let me guess why, because it's deer and berry stew tonight?" Her tail wagged faster, nodding her head as she licked her lips.

Jaxion smiled a bit before heading over to the fridge and pulling out the defrosted deer meat, putting it on the counter as he started taking out various cooking utensils and seasonings from cupboards and drawers, humming a small tune until he had everything he needed. He then started the process of turning on the crock pot and stove, letting it all warm up properly as he prepared the berries, meat, pans and utensils for cooking. Spraying a pan with vegetable oil so the pastry crust wouldn't stick to the pan and could be easily taken out after it was done cooking.

He put some of the prepped strawberries and blueberries in before putting more crust over them, taking a fork and poking holes in a circle so the otherwise trapped heat would escape. After he finished making the berry pastry pie crust and filling he put it in the oven, letting it cook as he started with the stew. He took the deer meat that he had prepped and put it in the crock pot, let that cook a little before putting in the rest of the berries he had prepped for it and putting the lid on so that it would cook.

After a while with Shade eagerly staring at the crock pot, trying the whole time not to drool and pant, he removed the lid causing the very delicious scent of the stew to waft out covering the kitchen and causing Shade to drool a bit, she quickly caught herself however and barked happily with her tail wagging very fast, even thumping against the floor in a steady beat. He too smelled the stew, humming in satisfaction before he stirred it and pulled some of the deer meat apart, the juice of the meat and the berries melding to create an almost divine taste and smell. "Just a little while longer Shade, alright?"

She nodded her head panting with anticipation and licking her lips, continuing to stare at the pot.

He checked the oven, nodding his head and closing the door to let the pastry pie finish cooking. He was humming again as he went about putting away some things that were no longer needed, giving Shade some pats as he went past her and waiting for the stew and pastry to finish. After a bit more he opened the stove, taking the pastry out carefully and setting it on the counter, the scent wafting around mixing with the stew's scent making the place smell heavenly.

He smiled gently and continued humming as he took out more berries and prepped them, mostly strawberries, some raspberries, and blueberries. He finished washing and prepping them, putting them to the side as he took out a tub of whipped cream and a thing of white frosting. He edged the berry pastry pie with the frosting, moving inwards until he reached the center, making a small dome there. He then scooped out some whipped cream and put a nice thick layer on the whole pie, spiralling it so there was a neat little hill in the center. He took the berries he had put to the side and put the raspberries on the edge and around the center, the strawberries and blueberries spiraled around to the top of the mound where a nice, big, juicy strawberry was placed on top ringed by nice, big, contrasting blueberries.

Shade was still staring at the crockpot but kept sneaking glances at the pastry pie, trying very hard, and failing not to, drool over the sights and smells. She could taste the deliciousness of the food from the heavenly smell alone!

After Jaxion was finished making the Berry Pastry Pie he took it to the dining table and set it down, Shade jumping up onto a chair with anticipation. He went back over to the stew and lifted the lid, taking a spoon and scooping a bit, tasting it before nodding his head satisfied as he got a few bowls and ladled the stew into them, carrying the two bowls over to the table. He set one down in front of Shade, telling her to wait while she whined in anticipation from the very enticing smells. He went back, getting a few plates and silverware along with something to cut and serve the Berry Pastry Pie, before returning to serve them each a slice.

He sat down and dug in, signaling that Shade could do so too. She instantly started wolfing down the delicious stew happily, her tail wagging incredibly fast, eventually slowing down her eating to savour the amazing flavours. If wolves could purr she would most certainly be doing so, but instead her large, fluffy tail was wagging back and forth hitting the chair and thumping against the floor some as she ate estastically.

Jaxion was smiling and enjoying his food slower and more civilly, still immersed in the amazing flavours of his dishes. Once they were done, the crockpot and pie tin empty with sighing, content beings sitting down and conversing, Jaxion started cleaning up. He was humming once again as Shade layed down on the floor, her tail still thumping against it happily and satisfied.

When Jaxion and Shade were finished, everything put away, cleaned, and tidy including a cleaning of himself and her, he moved to the living room and sat down in a large comfy chair before grabbing a large leatherbound book from the dark oak wooden table next to him. Shade got up and luxuriously padded over to him, settling herself in a very large gray dog bed next to the chair.

Jaxion read for the rest of the day, taking some notes on whatever was in the book, before retiring to his bedroom for the night. Shade yet again followed him as he made his way to the magic elevator made up of the center of the giant tree. He stepped in with Shade and requested to be taken to his bedroom. The elevator closed and headed up to the floor with his bedroom.

It opened on the right floor and they stepped out, passing by the dresser and mirror, heading to the large, soft, fancy, and comfy red bed across from the elevator. The bedside cabinets, also dark oak like most of the furniture, were sitting at the sides of the large bed, the spherical large knobs on the drawers a shiny brass. After unlocking, checking inside, nodding, then closing and relocking the top drawer he headed over to the dresser, undoing his braid, brushing his hair, changing into his night clothes, getting ready for sleep.

When both were done with their nightly routines they went to the bed. Jaxion climbed into the bed, covering himself neatly with the sheets before patting them for Shade to jump up. She did so, making her way to his side and laying down next to, if not against him, as they fell asleep. Not aware of the crime that would happen tonight, nor the consequences, they slept soundly until they awoke in the morning.


	4. The First Robbery

That night, a disturbance happened at the bank. Someone broke in and stole the precious crystal that had been stored away by only one person, Jaxion Micheal Shawn. The police arrived, having been called by the manager who discovered this upon opening the bank, and had the place surrounded. This was a day that would change everything for many many people, all because of one crystal being stolen. No one had any idea of the days that were coming for them, no one was aware of the consequences of this one day.

Jaxion woke up as usual, then woke Shade and continued to get ready for the day. They went through their morning routine, Jaxion got his work attire on, and they headed down for a quick breakfast before he left for work. They got to the dining room/kitchen and he prepared some quick seasoned scrambled eggs and glasses, or a bowl in Shade's case, of milk for them. He served the meal and they ate quickly. After putting the stuff away and cleaning up, he sat down in the comfy living room chair with Shade in his lap afterwords relaxing and petting her before his day of work.

"You know Shade, I think I'll make Braised Deer Heart with Seasoned Potatoes for Dinner tonight. How's that sound?" he asked her, looking down to see her smiling face as she barked happily, not bothering with words. He smiled slightly, nodding as he relaxed back in his chair, petting her as her tail wagged from side to side slowly and happily relaxed.

They stayed like this until his watch tinged, signalling it was time for him to head to work. Shade yawned and clambered off of his lap, stretching and standing as she waited for him. He got up gracefully and walked to the door, Shade following him to it as he walked out. Before the doors closed he said goodbye, her returning the words.

After the doors closed he went on his way to work, and upon arriving he was quite surprised to say the least. The police had the place surrounded and the owner was there with the manager and a few of the employees, not looking happy at all.

He walked up to them, obviously confused, but still very composed. They turned to him, suddenly both the owner and the manager's face turned very sour and seethed, looking down on him as he now felt very unsettled and even more confused.

"You..." The manager growled out through clenched teeth. The other employees backed away some not wanting to get near whatever was going to happen. The owner glared at him, not stopping anything. "You did this... you let the crystal get stolen, if not stole it for yourself! How else would it have been taken so perfectly as to not trigger our alarms for our safest bank."

He was practically spitting in anger, and Jaxion backed away a bit, quickly and so thankfully not getting anything on him. He was upset now, annoyed and furious that they dared accuse him of this! He clenched his jaws but kept his composure, glaring at them coldly as they glared back at him angrily.

Soon enough before an actual physical fight between the elven bankers could start, the officers came over and said they could find no direct evidence against Jaxion, so they couldn't arrest him for the crime.

He gave them a told-you-so glare as the officer continued, "We do need further investigation, however, so for now Jaxion must be put on a firing. Also, the bank will be closed down for the investigation," they explained to the now incredulous faces of the bankers. The officer left and went back to the others.

The bankers turned to Jaxion, the now ex-banker. His face turned from a incredulous look of shock, to an anger that had him clenching his fists, to a helpless seeming face begging innocence as he turned to his fuming superiors. They yelled at him, telling him exactly what that officer had said and sent him back home.


	5. The Edge

On the way home his helpless shock turned back into a fist clenching anger, and that anger boiled on his way until when he reached the doors, his voice was filled with the emotions, grating as if they were the doors unoiled as he walked inside, coiled with emotions he had to take care of, but then again, he was quite good at hiding them, at pretending.

He laughed to himself slightly with this thought, Shade looking up at him from her bed curiously but also with quite a bit of concern for the slightly dark chuckle. "Jax?" she questioned in a slightly concerned voice. "Why are you back home and... like this?"

He turned to her, smiling now. "Oh you know.... Just the bank got robbed of that crystal I told you about... And now I'm fired for it! The police came, they said the bank would be shut down, and they had me fired, Shade. Hahahaha, me? Fired?! I'll show them fired! They are greatly going regret letting me go like that. Hahahaha, they'll know it was such a huge mistake firing me now..."

She stood up and got out of her bed, approaching him cautiously and very much concerned now. "Jax, calm down ok? You aren't think rationally, you really need to calm down, we can talk about this! I'll help you out, just please calm down? Please? You get really scary when you actually get mad..."

He stared at her, still smiling as he went to the living room chair and sat down. "Oh I am calm, and quite more than logical..... Hehe, I know just what I'm going to do to those bastards." He patted his lap, signalling for her to jump up. She hesitantly walked over and did so, he started petting her head, making her wag her tail a bit as he talked. "You want to help me right Shade? You just said you did."

"Well, ya... " she responded, a bit unsure of what he was going to do. His smile turned into a grin as his thoughts churned, those thoughts that were becoming scarier and scarier, riskier and riskier.

"Well... they think I may have stole it. They fired me all because of that. Hahahaha, wouldn't it be so funny, and quite quite ironic should some more things go, missing? Or even, on fire, since they had gotten rid of me?~ Hahahahaha!" He laughed wildly, his eyes gaining a gleam, a not any good scary gleam. One that foretold of bad things, one that told of a mind driven to one goal and one goal only, a goal of hurt, a goal of revenge.

She looked a bit scared now, and very very worried. "Jax... this really isn't a good idea...." she said carefully.

"A good idea? A good idea? No, no it isn't a good idea. It's an amazing idea."

She flattened her ears and whined, noticing there was clearly no getting through him like this and sighed, laying down and accepting the pettings. Her tail swayed slowly as she contemplated the future now, the future Jaxion was planning, the revenge he was planning... how it could change so many things, so many lives, so many people.


	6. Cooking For Calmness

Later towards night, after Jaxion had gone still planning out his revenge with Shade on his lap asleep, he laughed again, waking Shade up as she looked at him worried and slightly frightened. "Shade, time for dinner. I've done enough thinking for now. I promised you a Braised Deer Heart with Seasoned Potatoes didn't I?"

She nodded, perking up a bit. Jaxion seemed to sound more back to normal, she hated when he got really mad like that. It was always very worrying, and scary, because he just wasn't the normal him. He became like a scary demon promising hell's eternity instead of the kind, amazing cook that would always read her stories and share his bed. She much prefered her kind friend over the hell bent one.

Jaxion motioned for her to get off his lap so he could get up, so she jumped off and stood there waiting for him. He got up out of the chair and stretched, yawning before heading to the kitchen with Shade at his heels.

He got out the potatoes and seasonings, as well as the deer heart and things he would need to cook it. He prepped the deer heart and potatoes, washing and cutting them before putting them to the side. He put a pot on the stove, heating it up before putting the deer heart in a bit later, putting a lid on it. As the deer heart cooked he took the potatoes and put them in a large metal bowl, covering them in some butter, and putting that on the stove for a few minutes. After all the butter had melted he stirred the potatoes and put in a seasoning, letting it simmer a bit more before putting in another seasoning and stirring. He repeated the process until all the needed seasonings were stirred well onto and into the now golden looking potatoes, putting a lid on the bowl.

Jaxion moved over to the deer heart, taking the lid off. He took some broth and poured it into the pan, putting in a few seasonings and stirring before putting the lid back on. He had started humming, looking relaxed as he waited a bit. He took the potatoes off the stove, taking the lid off and letting it sit on the counter to cool, periodically stirring and seasoning the broth cooking with the deer heart. After a while, the potatoes cooled and the deer heart had finished cooking. He took the lid off and smelled it, smiling satisfied as he turned the stove off.

After informing the tail wagging, almost drooling Shade that it would have to sit a bit longer, he sat down, her continuing to stare at the food. After the bit of time Jaxion got back up and took out the needed bowls and silverware, scooping up the stew and tender deer heart and putting it into the bowls. He pulled the deer heart apart a bit more before moving over to the potatoes and putting some into the bowls as well. He carried the bowls over to the table, sitting down as Shade leapt up onto a chair, and they both started eating.

After they got finished they sat in silence for a while before Jaxion spoke. "Cooking really calms me, but it doesn't deter me. You know that right Shade?" Her ears lowered slightly as she lowered her head. "I have a plan in mind, but I need your help. You said you'd help me right?" She nodded her head, her ears flattening a bit more. "Thank you. I don't really know what I would do or be without you Shade. You are the most important to me, so I'll make sure you don't get hurt or caught at all costs. Of course, I don't plan for us to be caught at all."

She looked over to him slightly surprised at his sudden change of voice again and whimpered. He smiled at her reassuringly and patted her head, hoping to comfort her. After a while more, she had climbed from her chair to his lap. They sat in silence as he petted her, calming her almost to sleep.

After a bit Jaxion whispered, "We should head to bed. Tomorrow I'll inform you of my plans, so we need to have good rest." Shade whimpered again as he patted her head before she jumped off of his lap, him standing up right after and they walked to the elevator. He requested his room, and they were brought up to it. They went through their nightly routine before setting into bed, Shade laying across his chest this time.


	7. The Plan

After they got up in the morning and had a simple breakfast of toast and milk, they sat down on the big chair again. Jaxion patted his lap for Shade to jump up, which she did, and he started petting her, her tail slowly wagging. She seemed to become content quickly, meanwhile Jaxion was thinking over the events from yesterday.

"It'll have to be soon, but I can't do anything with those police guarding the place and examining it." Shade lifted her head a bit, going to whine, before putting it back down with a sigh. "First however, you'll need to know the plan and what you need to do. We are going to make the bank pay with irony, so why not rob it hm? We could put it to fire as well! Haha, now that would be a sight to behold wouldn't it Shade?" She whimpered slightly, and Jaxion frowned just as much sighing. "I know you are uncertain about my methods but we'll be fine, I'll make sure of it!" He sounded very determined, nothing was going to stop him it would seem.

Shade stayed silent, knowing there was nothing she could do to deter him. If he didn't snap out of his hellbent revenge by the time he orchestrated it then nothing was going to stop him.... She might as well help him keep at least some sanity in this insane mission.

He went on to detail his plan more, saying it needed a bit of work before they could enact it. "We are naturally stealthy, and I know some good magics and can learn more. Even my usual day to day magics could cause them trouble!" He started grinning again, chuckling before settling back into thinking about what they were going to do.

When noon rolled around they got up and Jaxion cooked some simple hamburgers and fries. Shade wolfed it down as usual, but Jaxion took a bit longer than he normally did, toying with his food a bit as he ate. After they were both done Jaxion ordered some new books and started reading them, Shade sitting or laying by his side as much as possible.


	8. The Interrogation

For a few days Jaxion would spend as much time as he could reading those books and taking notes, teaching Shade some of the basics in these books. They were about robbery, criminals, magic, police, banks, fire, anything he thought he may need to know about for his revenge. He even found out everything he could about his former boss and managers!

Then, on the 5th day after the robbery, the police came knocking on the door. Luckily Jaxion was able to hide the books in a secret safe under the chair quickly before opening the door and greeting them. "Oh, hello officers! What may be the reason for the visit? Nothing of pleasure I presume, but could I get you a drink in any case?"

They seemed slightly surprised by his greeting, declining the drinks. As Jaxion let them in he studied them, they were looking around the room a bit. "Is there perhaps anywhere we could sit? We have to ask you some questions."

He nodded and showed them to the table, motioning them to sit down. They did so, and he sat next to them, Shade following him. The one who had spoken so far was like most elves fair skinned and tall, how tall he couldn't exactly tell, but as usual in the 6 or 7 foot range. The other one certainly seemed to be in the 7 foot range and his partner was a bit shorter, so 6 foot. The around 6 foot elf who had spoken had below shoulder length light blue hair and deep blue eyes. The around 7 foot elf had a dark brown hair with light brown eyes, these two must find some fun in matching their colors so well.

Their outfits were the customary blue and black officer clothing with the belt of needed items, in the brown-haired one's hands was a recorder which he had unclipped from his belt, and the other one had taken a small notebook and pencil from the black case he had laid down on the table. "My name is Salair, and this is Ethan," he said as he gestured at him and his partner.

"Nice to meet you," Jaxion said, still smiling politely. "What may these questions be? Will I be updated on the case since I got fired because of it? I only think it is fair, isn't that right officers?"

Ethan frowned slightly as Salair nodded. "Yes, you'll have an update, we'll give you that right now." The recording device had already been turned on from the moment Jaxion started talking, and Salair continued. "The case is still unresolved, and there hasn't been any evidence we can find other than the fact that you were the last person there, the last person interacting with the crystal, and therefore generally the prime suspect. There is no evidence of anyone breaking in and so it must have been someone with all the security and information needed."

He leaned forward in his seat and stared intensely at Jaxion. "There is, however, no record on you, no sign of you having actually stolen the crystal. We cannot find proper physical evidence and there seem to be no witnesses, except you and the crystal owner. They think you have done it, as does everyone else. At this rate this case will wind up either unresolved or with you behind bars, so we are going to ask you questions to see if we can confirm or alter these routes."

Jaxion was frowning, clearly unhappy with this. He sighed and motioned for them to go on.

Ethan spoke up to ask the questions. "Where were you last night after the bank closed?"

"I was here at home. I cooked dinner, read, and slept as I usually do. I can prove this to you with a recording from the security tapes if you would like. Speaking of which, why can't the security tapes at the bank show who did it?" he asked curiously.

Ethan spoke up again as Salair opened his mouth to speak- then closed it when Ethan spoke up. "As we stated earlier the person who robbed the bank had control over the security and any information needed. The security cameras were turned off during the time of the robbery." Salair nodded his head quickly in affirmation and Jaxion nodded his slowly in contemplation.

"I see... Anything else I need to be asked?"

They said they did and continued with the interview, after which Jaxion brought them a recording of his night at home from the time the bank was robbed. They said goodbye and left, telling Jaxion that since he has undeniable proof he wasn't at the crime scene he won't be a suspect much longer. He smiled and thanked them, sending them on their way before closing the door and taking his books back out, continuing to read with Shade by his side.


	9. Preparation

After another week in which the case had been declared unsolved with Jaxion being innocent, he was still fired and hellbent on revenge. It was now Saturday, the bank's guard was down again and Jaxion had done quite a bit of training, and teaching Shade, to get his revenge. Now was the time to start it.

"Shade," Jaxion said, getting her attention as they sat at the table after having just finished dinner. She looked towards him and gave her attention, perking her ears up. "Tomorrow is the day, we have prepared quite a bit for this and their guard is down." Shade nodded, knowing what was to come and her role in it. "So we need plenty of rest, do our final preparations during the day, and after they close for the night we'll strike!" he grinned and chuckled a bit darkly before getting up.

Shade had stopped worrying about the dark chuckles at this point, only determined to do her best for him. She followed him to the elevator, it taking them to the bedroom, and they did their nightly routine before going to sleep.

After they got up in the morning they had a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and orange juice. If you call a gourmet looking breakfast of perfectly seasoned poached eggs, buttered toast with sprinkled cinnamon and brown sugar, and a fancy glass of fresh orange juice simple that is.

When they finished eating they read and relaxed in the big chair for awhile, after which Jaxion firmly snapped the book he was reading closed, but not after putting in a book mark just in case he somehow couldn't remember where he was. He put the book down on the small table next to him as Shade jumped off of his lap, waiting before the chair as he stood up. He stood, stretching, before smiling. "Time to check over everything, after lunch we'll rest a bit again, and then get ready." Shade barked, wagging her tail slightly in anticipation.

They did exactly as Jaxion said, they checked all of their gear, the plan, their practice, everything they thought needed checked. Afterwards they had a lunch of some 'simple' fancily decked out sandwiches. They ate and rested up before getting the rest of the preparation for the heist done. As evening rolled around and the bank got out for the night, they got on all their gear, and Jaxion teleported them to the bank.

As he looked on at the place that had fired him, the property he had so enjoyed working at, he only felt a seething rage. A pent up anger, frustration, and now, a giddiness overcame him. He laughed, albit silently, and looked over to Shade, grinning. "Tonight is the night Shade, tonight we get our revenge," he whispered very quietly, yet that whisper was oh so full of emotion, of which Shade could clearly hear. She nodded her head, and they both turned to the bank. Jaxion just knew this would be easy, this would be easy and quite, quite fun.


	10. Revenge

That was easy, way to easy! The robbery was over with, they were back home, with thousands of crystals! Shade was standing next to Jaxion in the basement, the roots of the tree spread out across the walls as piles upon piles of water crystals, and some others such as earth and even lightning ones, were spread out before them.

Jaxion was grinning, unable to contain the wonderful giddiness he felt from this accomplishment, he laughed loudly, almost sounding unhinged. Luckily the basement was soundproofed and practically a giant safe now. Jaxion eventually stopped laughing and rambling about his success, but he still couldn't stop grinning.

Shade had backed up quite a bit, looking at him with concern as he continued staring at the piles of crystals. "This was so easy, so enjoyable to do! This has gained me more profit than the measly paycheck those bastards would give me! One day, and I have so much wealth, just like that...." He contemplated how the heist went, oh how easy it was to sneak in, disabling the cameras and unlocking the vaults, all without leaving a trace.

After a while of standing there admiring his crime's payoff, he had the thought that he could do this again, and again. His revenge wasn't finished, he still had to put the place on fire, but it would be such a pity to lose all that wealth... So, he changed his plan. "Shade, we'll do this again! We'll rob the bank again, and then a third time to completely clean them out. After that... hehe, they'll go up in flames! Perhaps I can even make those bastards go up in flames with their bank~."

He ginned wider, however possible, and laughed again. This time his laugh was darker, surely unhinged and crazed with greed, crazed with revenge... Shade realized this as her eyes widened, backing off even more from the elf laughing crazily, staring at the piles of crystals. She whined, realizing that helping him get this over with didn't help him... it just made things worse.

When Jaxion calmed down, or rather became to exhausted and crashed, they headed to bed. The daily routine was almost ignored, dinner wasn't made but he promised a very good breakfast in the morning before he collapsed into his bed, barely remembering to cover himself neatly with the sheets.

Shade jumped up, but moved to sleep towards the edge of the bed, at the end away from the quickly asleep and crazed elven thief. She sighed, looking at him sadly before falling asleep herself. She was wishing that none of this had happened, and felt sorry for all those this had affected as nightmares plagued her, yet she couldn't leave him to his insanity alone... In her sleep, sometime in the night she cuddled up against him, wishing they could both just have some peace of mind after all this was over, if it ever got over...


	11. The Day After

In the morning, Jaxion awoke more composed than last night. He woke up Shade, who yawned, and they got ready for the day. They went downstairs, Shade taking up a position in the kitchen to watch Jaxion's cooking. He got out some ingredients such as ham, sprinkled cheese, eggs, butter, chives, bacon bits, and milk. He took out a pan, heated the stove, and grabbed his cooking utensils needed for the omelets.

Shade stared at the ingredients and his actions intensely, choosing to forget yesterday for the time being and focus on Jaxion cooking delicious food. It would seem Jaxion was focusing on only the food as well, he started humming, smiling slightly as he checked the heat of the pan, putting some butter in, which melted very quickly. He made sure the butter covered the pan and cracked a few eggs into it. He chopped up the ham and chives as the omelet started cooking, seeming calm and content. He checked the omelet and flipped it over, putting the chopped up chives on it, then the sprinkled cheese, and finally the ham and bacon bits. He let the ingredients cook together for a bit as he took out a glass and bowl to pour the milk in, and set them on the table. Shade followed his every movement, moving to go to the chair but instead staying put seeing as how the food isn't done.

He went back to the omelet, checking it he chopped up some more ham and chives, getting out a few more eggs. He turned the omelet in half, taking a few plates out and waiting a few more minutes before putting the omelet on a plate. He then started on the other omelet, buttering the pan, cracking the eggs, waiting, flipping, ingredients, waiting, flipping, done. He put the other omelet on his plate and put the plates on the table. Shade stood up and rushed over to the food, jumping up onto the table thanking Jaxion for the food and started to eat. Jaxion sat down as well, his humming had stopped but he has smiling happily, relaxed as he started eating the food as well.

After they were done with the amazing breakfast they sat in the big chair and relaxed, Jaxion was reading one of his normal books, things have seem to have gotten better! Towards the afternoon Jaxion put the book down, marking his place. "When do you think we should do the next one Shade? There is little doubt they'll be on the lookout, and I might be interrogated again. Hehe, good thing I used a mix of illusion and cloning magic to fool the cameras into thinking we were asleep. We'll have the perfect alibi!"

Shade whined quietly, having thought his revenge would have been satisfied by last night. It would seem that wasn't the case.

Jaxion noticed the silent whine as he continued to pet her, he decided to continue seeing as how she wouldn't answer him. "We'll definitely have to wait for the police to declare the case unsolved and the news to die down, so it'll be a few weeks before we can enact our next stage of revenge. It'll most likely be even longer of a wait for the third one! Oh but I can wait, because it'll be oh so worth it to see them cry and run about like chicks without a hen!"

He grinned, chuckling as he got lost in his thoughts of revenge yet again, Shade's ears lowered to her head, now always worried about the future.


	12. The Second Revenge Robbery

After about 3 days of chaos concerning the bank being stolen from for a second time passed, the same officers visited him. They went through the formalities and questions like last time, Jaxion gave them the recording that proved his innocence, and they left. The case was declared unresolved just like the other and while it took more than another week to die down, it eventually did. The bank got funding to upgrade their security, and Jaxion devised a new plan to get in, not to different from the old one.

"Alright Shade, we'll do our next robbery tomorrow. You remember the plan right? Just like last time we'll check everything in the morning, relax for the afternoon, prepare in the evening and strike in the night!" She nodded her head, hoping nothing would go wrong.

They went through the day as they said, and the next day they had several more piles of crystals in their basement vault. Shade was backed up from the stolen wealth as a crazed Jaxion admired it like last time. "We'll have to wait, but next time, haha, next time they'll burn!" He laughed, grinning throughout the morning.

He contemplated how the heist went, thinking of how it was a bit more difficult than last time considering he didn't know almost everything about the new security this time. Thankfully his magic allowed him to teleport, turn invisible, and more nifty tricks that came in handy. He still managed to turn the cameras off and not leave a trace! His wealth has doubled just from that one revenge robbery!

When noon rolled around he went up to the bedroom with Shade and crashed, barely remembering to go through getting his night clothes on and going to bed neatly. He fell asleep quickly, as Shade mourned for what has happened. She moved to his side, curled up, and slept plagued by nightmares as before.


	13. Snapping

Waiting to strike for the last time was difficult.

Dreams of flames and fire plagued Jaxion during the nighttime, and in the day, he couldn't focus on reading or petting Shade. The words on his page would swirl around on the paper, fuzzing up his head as he had to put it away again. Cooking helped, but the ingredients were starting to taste bland and boring, no matter how many spices he threw on his dish.

The anxiety Shade has been holding in since the first heist was growing stronger and stronger, and she had lots of trouble not letting Jaxion know what she was thinking. She wagged her tail just that extra bit to try and convince Jaxion she was alright, but he still eyed her with emotions she couldn't place from time to time.

It took him three more days to snap.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as he slammed his book closed on one afternoon, feeling completely fed up with his fantasies. "I can wait no longer! I shall do it. Tonight!"

Shade whimpered, jumping slightly at the suddenness of his movements and words. He looked down at her, standing apprehensive in her large, gray bed next to the chair. He sighed, thinking for a few moments. "Shade, you shall stay here for this last one. I am going to bring the crystals down to the basement, then head back to finally set the place on fire! We'll have our revenge by the time the sun's rays hit the top of our home!"

He grinned, laughing maniacally as Shade whimpered silently, her ears against her head. She laid back down, staring at the ground as Jaxion detailed his plan to her, detailed how he was going to steal the last of the bank's wealth, how he was going to burn the place, how he was going to murder his superiors with fire and bloody, bloody wounds.


	14. The Inferno

Jaxion prepared for the last revenge robbery throughout the rest of the day. Shade stayed by his side but wasn't able to do anything but fearfully and mournfully watch, hiding these feelings and thoughts. Jaxion acted methodically, occasionally laughing and constantly grinning as he laid out his plans, as he prepared for both the robbery and the future after it. At one point he went on a rant about how his superiors would die regretting everything and how he would lead a very comfortable and wealthy life, with Shade of course.

As evening rolled around Jaxion finished, and the bank closed. He gave Shade a few pats saying he would be back soon and teleported to the bank, going through all the steps. He almost got caught a few times, having to block the cameras rather than completely disable them, and having to be more careful with his movements because of the several times upgraded security. He cleared out the rest of the bank, teleporting to his basement and transferring all the crystals from the dimensional storage into there. He stayed there admiring all of his stolen wealth for a bit before getting the things he needed for the last stage of his revenge.

Jaxion teleported back to the bank, only to find that he was surrounded! Immediately he was shouted at to raise his hands and surrender, many weapons and spells being pointed at him should he make one false move. His face was one of shock, disbelief, before morphing into one of anger, and then a very wide grin. He chuckled, raising his hands into the air, before teleporting straight into the bank. All of the alarms went off as he kept grinning, all thoughts of his revenge dominant. He laughed as he heard shouting above the wailing sirens, shrill and low as he snapped his fingers. A fire started, small enough to be put out immediately, if someone were there to do so. Instead Jaxion helped the fire grow, creating a small barrier around himself as the fire spread, quickly turning the bank into an inferno and forcing the officers that were charging in out.

Jaxion's laughter intermingled with the sounds of the fire, with the sounds of the building starting to collapse. It continued, never stopping as the officers called the firemen, as those living around awoke and rushed to the scene. Shivers went up spines as a dark, crazed, never ending laughter rose from the crackling, hissing, thudding and creaking as the building was eaten by the dancing, raging flames.

The flames looked a bit odd, unnatural even as they devoured everything they touched. The ground around the bank was blackened, turning a deep shade of purple in a few spots and always, completely, burning as the officers were forced further and further away from the roaring inferno. These horrifying flames that were spreading were crimson red, mixed with other colors such as deep violet purple, bright glaring orange, hell flame blue, and sun searing yellow. It got to the point everyone had to look away!

In the core of this impossible inferno was Jaxion, his laughter never ending as his grin was carved on his face, a mantra of revenge forever going through his mind. The flames around him swirled around his small shield, he was on his knees as a lock of his braided hair started turning black, creeping ever so slowly down as his eyes glazed over, the right becoming as black as the burning ashes surrounding him. His barrier started flickering, allowing wisps of his creation in, yet never really touching the insanity driven Jaxion.

The intense heat seemed to not phase him, the pressure being made ignored, the sounds all consuming as the building completely collapsed, bringing much more weight down on the flickering barrier. Now the sounds of sirens other than the police could be heard by those outside, and soon water quickly started pouring onto the doomed, collapsed bank as the fire dimmed, but wouldn't extinguish.

Eventually the laughing stopped, and the only fire left was the smouldering purple that just wouldn't leave like a curse. The police and firemen agreed that nothing would be able to be salvaged or survive, and so took care of the traumatized residents and the leftover work. Unbeknownst to them however, Jaxion survived.


	15. Mike's Searing Death

Just before his barrier finally collapsed, the crazed elf teleported, already knowing his destination. He had done much research and preparation after all, so how could he not? The first destination was his former boss's fancy suite. The bastard was sleeping, in sound peace, but not for long~.

Jaxion silently walked to the ex-boss's bedroom, grinning constantly as he opened the door and stood before him. "Mike~ Wake up for a surprise~ You'll die tonight!" Jaxion laughed as the boss, Mike, woke up suddenly and bolted into a sitting position, looking fearfully at the maniac that had suddenly lit a purple and red fireball in his hand. He screamed, but before he could get much out Jaxion stepped forwards and shoved his burning hand to Mike's mouth, causing the sound of now muffled screaming to become one of burning as the flesh melded together to shut off any loud vocals.

Mike tried to scramble away as Jaxion withdrew his hand, clasping his own to his face, but only managed to make Jaxion step back from him flopping onto the ground. He tried to get up, but was only able to focus on the fear and pain he was feeling.

The terror of this man he had fired thrilling through him as his eyes were wide and screams wouldn't work. He tried to start rolling away, the fire eating through the skin on his face creating new openings for the distorted screams of fear and pain to come though, but never loud enough to alert any help.

Jaxion stepped forwards and lifted him off of the ground, the man squirming in his firm grasp to get away. The fear was so tangible as to have a scent, the man's wide eyes gleaming with his tears being evaporated by the fire slowly consuming him. "What do you think of firing me now hm?~ Do you regret it yet?~ You know, the first time it really wasn't me. I was even proven innocent! You bastards however only ever cared about your money and reputation. What good is it doing you now hm?~" He laughed again, his voice which was filled with a venom giving way to a dark laugher, filled with a mania which was ever present in his madness.

Mike stopped moving, just hanging from Jaxion's hands as he gave up, knowing he was going to die no matter what he did. Jaxion shook him, trying to get him to struggle again as he remained silent except for those muffled screams coming out of his burning, mutilated, crying face.

Jaxion frowned slightly before throwing him to the floor, continuing to grin. "Fine, you seem to be regretting so much as to of lost all will. I guess I had better end this then, it isn't any fun when you won't struggle to atone." Jaxion summoned his fire again, more purple than red, as he struck Mike's back, sending him bursting into flames with renewed screams. His tears started evaporating as soon as they were formed as his blood boiled, his skin burning as his muscles contracted from being cooked. His eyes soon popped, leaving the sockets empty if not for the rushing, boiling, evaporating blood. Jaxion continued laughing, Mike's screaming coming to a halt as his body smoldered, slowly becoming ashes as all the liquids boiled and evaporated.


	16. John's Torture

Jaxion stopped his laughter, a grin never leaving, as the dead man eventually completely burnt to ashes. The place reeked of burnt flesh, muscle, hair, blood, and everything else found on or in a human or elf. Thankfully the fire had gotten rid of the man's excretments, and the smell as well seeing as how he had literally shit and peed himself in fear at the end.

After everything of Mike was ashes Jaxion teleported to the manager's house. Of course the place he left was catching fire due to the man on the floor having been on fire, but the sprinklers were taking care of that and the firefighters would be there soon. Jaxion arrived in the sleeping man's bedroom, walking silently over to his bed. Jaxion used a spell to silence the room so nothing would be heard before summoning a knife. "John~ Wake up!"

Jaxion stabbed the knife into the manager's side, making sure not to hit anything vital before pulling it out laughing as the now pain and terror filled man sat up, screaming and clutching his bleeding side and looking at Jaxion, recognizing him. Before he could utter a word however Jaxion stabbed him again, causing him to scream and jerk in pain, trying to get away now. Jaxion grabbed him, casting a spell to keep him trapped on his bed as he stabbed yet again, delighting in the terrified and pain filled screams the wide-eyed manager gave as his body and surroundings slowly became drenched in blood.

He wasn't allowed to utter a word, being stabbed over and over, cut and carved into like some kind of jack o'lantern. Jaxion laughed constantly as he carved off chunks of John's arms, cutting designs into his legs to immobilize him and slashing across his back. John could no longer move, whether it be off of or on the bed. He could only scream and thrash in pain as his blood dyed everything, making himself and the bed slick, staining Jaxion's hands red as the hot, spurting blood splattered everywhere causing Jaxion's black apparel to sparratically have sticky spots, splashes, and streaks of red all over just as everything else.

"You regret now right?! You regret firing me, you regret living, you regret ever crossing me~" Jaxion said, his voice filled with a dark maniac venom, quickly giving way back to a laughter just as dark and maniac, one that wouldn't fade until the target of his revenge could hear no more.

After a long while John stopped screaming, just staring immobilized as he died of the ragged and clean, huge and small, deep and shallow wounds ravaging his body, spurting his blood so that it coated everything around him, draining him of all will and life. Jaxion stopped toying with taking out his insides. He had summoned a second knife and carved a giant hole through John's chest and belly to his beating heart and working organs, toying with cutting them into pieces and tugging at them, pulling them out. John's intestines were laid out across himself, the bed, and trailing on the floor. His heart was still slowly beating his blood, continuously having less and less to use, and leaking some through the arteries themselves. The heartbeat suddenly dropped quite quickly, now barely clinging on as the lungs started to stop working as well. They were leaking air and filling with blood so that is to be expected.

After a few more minutes in which Jaxion completely tore through John's insides the heart finally stopped beating. He stopped his chuckling and laughing, his grin still carved into his face, stabbing the knives into John's skull where they stayed upright.

After a bit of standing there, processing what has happened and could happen he teleported outside of the city to a nearby cave, settling himself deep inside it where he was sure no one would find him. After a while he passed out, staying in a small coma for four days, during which he was plagued by nightmares as his body and mind recovered from the past few months of revenge.


	17. The First Nightmare

Jaxion woke up in his bed bolting upright and startling Shade, who was laying next to him and now quickly jumping off the bed. He stared ahead, trying to process that he was in his bed, with no blood on him and a worried Shade asking if he were alright. "I-it was just a n-nightmar-re." Shade jumped back up onto the bed and nuzzled him, telling him it was alright. He gave her a few pets before bringing his hands in front of his face, examining them in disbelief. There wasn't any bood, no burn marks or signs of any kind of anything that had transpired. It must have really been a nightmare...

Jaxion sighed in relief before getting out of bed, getting himself ready for the day before heading down to the kitchen with Shade. He got out a pot, some broth along with other ingredients and tools to make a soup. He heated the stove, putting the broth and a few pre-cut veggies in and stirred before putting the lid on. He moved to the cutting board to cut up some of the deer meat he would add, staring at the knife for a few seconds.

Suddenly, in a blink the scene changed. His hands and the knife were covered in blood, the 'deer meat' was charred to the point of almost being ashes and everything was tinted red. He could hear whimpering and with wide eyes faced the sound, seeing a terrified Shade hiding under the table, ears back and slightly growling at him.

He backed up, hitting the blood slimed counter and rushed to open the pot, only to find the broth was boiling blood and the veggies had turned into eyes, fingers, chunks of raw, glistening meat that all moved around, forming a disfigured face, that screamed! He stumbled away, dropping the knife and falling on the suddenly slick floor, looking around only to find that Shade was gone, smoke was filling the air and all he could see, was coated in red, strings and chunks all over the place, some burning and some raw.

The screaming continued, shrill, terrified and gurgling as it changed octaves, almost as if it were two different screams. He could smell a burning, wanting to puke at the raw and overcooked smells and sights that was his surroundings. Everything he touched was slimy, everything was slippery with blood and ashes as he scrambled up, rushing for the door. It opened, grating as if unoiled as he passed through, only to find himself in him room again.


	18. Sam, Sanity

Jaxion was standing in front of an open drawer, the one he would always check. He hesitantly reached in, pulling out two items, one which was not expected. The first item he knew was there, he saw it almost every night, insuring it was safe for as long as he possibly could. It was a photograph.

This photo contained him and Shade, him smiling gently as he held the pup on his lap next to a lake. He turned it around to find a signature, Sam. The other item was a blade, another one still in the drawer. Jaxion put the photo down, picking up the other blade, they were amazing. They had black wood handles, gold pins in the handle, and a 6 ½ inch stainless steel blade with a rose patterning inlaid on the steel using black steel. The signature of Sam was carved in on the handles. Jaxion stared at them for a few moments, slightly confused and curious before they disappeared, along with everything else.

The next thing he knew he was standing in another room, well, not a room really but more like a vault. The vault was full of huge piles of crystals, most of the water ones but plenty of lightning, earth, sky, black, cloud and many many other kinds. He stared at these piles, recognizing them as what he had stolen from the bank, and then the scene disappeared and changed yet again.

This time he was in front of the bank. There were several people there, all looking frightened as black cars and red trucks surrounded them, with no one to drive them. Jaxion looked back to the bank, which promptly set itself on fire causing him to jump back as the spectators gasped, flinching back. The fire started out white before gaining other colors. Yellow, orange, red, violet, and finally black as the bank collapsed, and the scene changed.

Now he was in a cave, in front of three bodies. On was so charred as to be unrecognizable, and they other so mutilated and blood covered, spilling onto the floor as to be puke inducing. However there was somehow to smells to them, no spreading of the puddle of blood and no smoke to the charred body. Jaxion knew who they were, and he knew who the third one in the back of the cave was. It was him.

He was bloodied, red with blood and black with the ashes on himself, his braid nearly undone and frazzled with a streak of black going through his bloodied, dirty, silver hair. He collapsed to his knees, the two men disappearing and leaving a puddle of blood and a pile of ashes behind. He started crying, silently with remorse for what had happened. He never thought it would become like this... not while he was sane.


	19. Returning

Jaxion passed out, shortly waking back up in the cave. The puddle and pile had gone as he sat up, crying, his tears dropping to the scorched ground that surrounded him. He sat there for a few moments, recollecting and understanding before he took a shaky breath and stood up. He walked out of the cave with a newfound zeal towards the town, he would not be seen until he made himself seen as he went past the guards and others who may report him. He managed to reach his home after a little while and climbed in through the window, he searched for his faithful companion, Shade.

She was lying mournfully on her bed by the chair, not moving but to wrinkle her nose and curl up tighter as some horrible smells entered the room. Jaxion walked over to her quietly and softly said, "Hey Shade...wake up, I'm home." She opened her eyes and jumped, turning to him and yelping before taking a few paces back as she bumped into the chair. He frowned some, "I'm not dead, I simply teleported to recollect myself and...the things I've done and what should be done with myself. I mean you no harm."

She stepped back towards him, quivering as her flattened ears lifted a bit, sniffing him and gagging. "J-Jaxion? Are you... reall-ly back-k?" She looked like she was going to cry, while trying not to puke.

"Yes, I'm back...the smell you're reeling from is...is......well I don't think I can tell you, although you'll find out eventually..." He replied solemnly. She lowered her head a bit, sitting down before raising it again, her tail starting to wag a bit.

"I-I'm glad you're back... I'm glad my friend is back." She stood up and walked a bit closer. "But you need a bath."

He laughed some and held his head with one hand, beginning to cry a little but stopped rather promptly, "Yes...yes you are correct. I'll be back."

He stood and walked over to the elevator, having it take him to his room, gathering clothes before heading to the bathroom and taking a bath. He got out after a moment and dried himself off before taking a good long look at himself in the mirror.

After having cleaned himself thoroughly, rubbing his skin raw as if that would somehow cleanse him of all he had done, make him forget what he saw, he still didn't feel clean. His face was distorted in regret and sorrow, his memories of the faces of those he had murdered clearly beside his. He looked cleaned, a little red from the frantic scrubbing, yet all he could see was the red and black of his victims. The ash clinging to the red skin, mixed in as if the blood would forever be there.

His hair was still silver, as was his left eye, yet a large lock of his hair and his right eye were completely, utterly black. Blacker than the ashes and charred skin, blacker than a starless and moonless night, as black as a forbidden void of which he couldn't return... He knew what this was from, it was the forbidden spell he used to burn down the bank. A flame that wouldn't go out so that those grounds were forever unusable, cursed, and any who tried approaching would die horribly from those flames. He felt ashamed, very very guilty and regretful as he thought of what he had done, what he had caused and become.... All this over being fired? He was insane.

He took in all of this and sighed, his zeal yet unwavered. He went downstairs after putting on his change of clothes. "Shade, come to the city square. I have something to show the people." Is all he said before walking out the door towards the city square, not at all attempting to hide himself anymore.


	20. The Last Performance

Shade looked after him in concern, following shortly after. She disliked the stares and curses that were given to him and yet couldn't refute them... He walked to the square and got up onto a raised platform that was always there before shouting, "PEOPLE OF TRINADOR! I AM JAXION MICHEAL SHAWN, YOU MAY KNOW MY NAME FROM THE OBITUARIES OR THE NEWS OF THE BURNING BANK BUT KNOW THAT I MEAN YOU NO HARM! IN FACT, I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A SHOW!"

Shade sat in front of the crowd, and police started barricading the area with their vehicles. She whined slightly, more concerned now and wondering what he was doing.

He snapped and flames surrounded the police, blocking them from entering. "Good men of the guard, I'm afraid I cannot let you interfere...but know this is beneficial to you, very beneficial..." He took a deep breath and flames began circling Jaxion, a music coming from seemingly nowhere causing the flames to seemingly bounce in beat with the music.Jaxion sat down crisscross and rose into the the air using the flames, fire dancers sprouted from the inferno and danced to the music as Jaxion had a face of immense peace and calm.

Jaxion made motions quickly and sharply with his arm as he did his flaming dance, doing his best to entertain the crowd who were at this point awestruck and confused but nonetheless entertained. He did this dance, changing the colors and intensities of the flames before the fire began to dissipate. He stood still for a moment and took a bow, the crowd stared before clapping.

He smiled some and took one last look at Shade before saying regretfully, "I'm sorry Shade, my faithful partner through my madness...but I'm leaving again. This time there will be a body to reaffirm the reports of my death, a charred, ugly and broken body equivalent to the rot of my mind and soul, but before I depart this world I gift you to the detectives that dutifully investigated the robberies of the bank. Goodbye my faithful friend and companion..."

Shade's tail had been wagging a bit into the wondrous fire dance, but it stopped very quickly at her friend's words. She cried, shocked and wanting to protest but knowing she couldn't... Jaxion bent down and pat her head for a moment before standing up, and fire began to coat his body.

The flames surrounded him as he self immolated, and he screamed. He screamed in pain, regret, sorrow and fear as his flesh seared and melted, his muscles cooking, he now knew the pain he gave to his victims and he was going to know it for all his time in the pit he was destined to. He cried and wailed until the wails died and he collapsed, dead upon the platform, someone who would be remembered in different ways by different people.

The flames disappeared revealing a dark, charred husk of what used to be Jaxion, the kind banker who lived with his friend wolf. A kind man who had loved cooking and reading. A man who kept his ways until he could no longer, and a friend who was dedicated to all he did until the very end. He was Jaxion Micheal Shawn, a short elf who had kindness in this heart and was sophisticated in his ways, someone who had few he cared for but was extremely loyal, someone who in the end, even through all that had broken him, was the best person he could be.


End file.
